Red Star
by Minoru Ivanov
Summary: Una de las reglas de Red Star es no permitirse algún sentimiento.. ya deberías saberlo [Yaoi..lime..death..lightincest] [Kai..OOC..Brooklyn..Yuriy]
1. Chapter 1

Priviét! Soy Minoru Ivanov y les traigo un nuevo fic, originalmente lo tenia contemplado para one shoot xD pero es demasiado texto, hasta yo me aburriría de leer un one shoot de mas de 30 pags xD asi que mejor lo hice en el tradicional, Fan fiction.

Espero que sea de su agrado, dejen reviews si les gusto, si no.. pues también por fis.. empiezo con una nueva propuesta, escribir algo sin lemmon pero al gusto de la chica que me inspiro a escribirlo, por sus magníficas historias de tragedias, eres la diosa, Sacristhia!.

Sin mas preámbulo, comencemos n.n.. si hay algo que no les guste, que les desagrade, etc.. háganmelo saber, estoy libre a cualquier opinión

**EDITADO:** Errores de escritura.. perdonen pero lo escribí en la madrugada xD.

**Nombre: Red Star**

**Género: Shonen ai/Yaoi/Angst/Death**

**Autora: Minoru Ivanov **

**Disclaimers:** **Personajes de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y a Tv Tokio, personajes originales e historia.. mía xD**

**Agradecimientos especiales: **a Deidara-kun, gracias a él pude poner algo de alemán xD por que la neta yo no se nada mas q decir (si, no, hasta luego), a Sacristhia por apoyarme xD ya me dijo que aunq nadie lea el fic o.o… pues este fic va dedicado a ella, eres genial -

**Dedicado también a:** Anyanka Khushrenada y GabZ, obvio que a mis amigos iwal xD.

**Aclaración: **No deseo ofender a nadie cuando me expreso así de una familia, en la mía se vive eso, disculpen es solo una forma de expresión, de cualquier forma, no en todas se da el mismo caso.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

**:Capítulo dedicado a: **Sacristhia I. Oscurathy

**Leyenda:**_ Hay algunos que piensan que una familia es una bendición… y otros como nosotros que creemos que sólo estorban…_

_El concepto de una familia, es un grupo de personas consanguíneas entre las cuales existe convivencia, respeto, tolerancia…... y ocasionalmente hipocresías, mentiras, traiciones, odio, como en las nuestras.._

_Por esas y muchas otras razones existen las desuniones…. O para fines prácticos.. las muertes._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LA MISIÓN ¿UN HÉROE?**

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Octubre 21, 9:30 p.m., Una suave lluvia caía sobre Londres, el tradicional tráfico en las principales avenidas, el resonar del claxon de los carros ansiosos por avanzar y llevar a sus conductores a sus destinos, una noche como cualquier otra.

Alumnos de instituto (preparatoria) y universidad abandonaban las instalaciones de los planteles en los que estudiaban, la estación del transporte colectivo estaba llena de jóvenes y algunos adultos al igual que las calles cercanas de los colegios.

El centro Universitario "Hewitt" se encontraba vacío, la biblioteca aún estaba prestando sus servicios aunque a las 10:00 p.m. cerraba sus instalaciones, un joven un tanto reservado, de porte maduro e inteligente hojeaba un libro, en ocasiones adecuaba sus anteojos de poco aumento en el lente, su espalda algo encorvada, bolsas debajo de sus ojos se comenzaban a dibujar al igual que un ligero color morado sobre sus párpados.

De pálida piel, labios rojizos al igual que sus penetrantes ojos, tenía un aspecto enfermizo el cual contrastaba con su cuerpo bien formado y de joven atleta.

Cansadamente llevo la diestra hacia su cabeza posándose sobre ella y revolviendo sus cabellos azulados, bajo un poco la mano hasta tocar su sien derecha y apretando fuertemente con su dedo índice cerró sus ojos, sin tenerlo planeado comenzó a soñar con algebra lineal y cálculo diferencial, las cuales eran sus materias mas detestadas, no tanto por que no las comprendiera, pero últimamente no tenía ganas de nada, de repente los anhelos por terminar sus estudios, continuar con sus sueños se habían esfumado, no tenía razón de ser, sólo estudiaba en ese colegio privado para jóvenes de familias de abolengo por complacer a su egoísta abuelo, el en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que llevar el control de las empresas internacionales que su familia poseía.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro del joven que dormitaba sobre los libros, movió súbitamente al joven que soñaba para que despertara, éste en efecto y un tanto alarmado despertó buscando al causante de los fuertes movimientos, alzó la mirada y se vio reflejado en uno de los cristales que protegían los estantes, detrás suyo, su mejor amigo.

-vamos Kai, debemos volver a la fraternidad, ya sabes como se molesta Regan cada vez que llegamos tarde, además.. mírate, pareces muerto, casi te transparentas a pesar de que tu piel es muy blanca, eso se debe a que no haz descansado lo suficiente –comentó resignado el chico detrás.

-lo se.. –cerró nuevamente sus ojos fatigado- pero no puedo estudiar con tanto ruido, y dime algo que no sepa.. tengo que estudiar, no quiero ser un mediocre –jaló un poco sus cabellos azulados.

-¿lo dices por la fiesta que hicieron? –tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Kai, dejando un vaso con café caliente sobre la mesa, prestó atención a Kai sin perderlo de vista- sabes que todos los viernes es igual, deja de mortificarte Hiwatari –dio 2 palmadas amistosas en la parte alta de la espalda de Kai, este abrió sus ojos nuevamente, un sonido silenciador por parte de la bibliotecaria se hizo presente.

-guarda silencio zanahoria… no estamos al aire libre –sarcásticamente dijo casi en susurro mientras miraba aburrido al pelirrojo a su lado.

-zvin Hiwatari.. detesto tu mal genio –arqueo una ceja y miro al frente.

-en primera es **izviní** (perdón:ruso) y.. si eres mi amigo debes aguantarme tal y como soy –en esos momentos Kai sentía sus sienes punzar a cada palabra que pronunciaba su amigo.

-Kai.. no todos tenemos paciencia, soy tu mejor amigo pero no por eso me puedes tratar como se te de la gana –sus ojos verde aguamarina brillaron con intensidad, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-esta bien.. Brooklyn.. tu no tienes la culpa de mi temperamento –como pudo saco fuerzas para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-genial, ese es el Kai que me agrada –se levantó rápidamente de su lugar- vamos a la fraternidad –sonrió.

-pero no puedo Brooklyn.. tengo que terminar de estudiar –la presión volvía a su mente.

-vámonos Kai, prometo ayudarte en lo que no entiendas –su sonrisa era cálida y sincera.

-hm.. –gruñó, después lo analizo por unos instantes- es una promesa **drug**? (amigo en ruso)

-promise.. Hiwatari-kun.

La lluvia había cesado, las calles alumbradas por los faros en cada esquina, la temperatura había descendido y el reloj marcaba las 10:00 p.m., una laptop en función, unos delgados dedos tecleando con rapidez y unas sombras reflejadas en la pared.

Brooklyn y Kai salieron del plantel dirigiendo su camino hacia la derecha, sus pasos eran livianos y relajados, el peliazul tomaba a pausas su café, su nariz había adquirido un leve rosado al igual que sus mejillas, el pelirrojo, mas alto que Hiwatari, lo miraba con ternura mientras le platicaba los últimos sucesos con su novia, Kai movía su cabeza en signo de negación, no le parecía la forma en que lo trataba la chica que su amigo quería.

Llegaron a la esquina, doblaron a la derecha, la fraternidad estaba a escasas 2 calles de la universidad, era una ventaja tener el colegio tan cerca por que, habitualmente por la culpa de Brooklyn, el y Kai llegaban tarde a las clases, a Hiwatari le molestaba a sobre manera que su mejor amigo fuese tan flojo para levantarse cada mañana, en ocasiones, el peliazul se desesperaba tanto que dejaba a Brooklyn y el se adelantaba al colegio, lamentablemente Kai y Brooklyn eran muy contrarios, Hiwatari siempre tan puntual y ordenado y Brooklyn desaliñado e impuntual.

A la mitad de la calle, el pelirrojo se detuvo a causa de una agujeta de su tenis se había desatado, agachó su cuerpo para recargarse sobre una rodilla y pasó sus dedos entre la cuerda, Kai detuvo su andar mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la pared para esperarlo y terminar su café, una cuantas sombras se movían por las copas de los árboles, el viento soplaba mas fuerte causando unos escalofríos en el cuerpo de Brooklyn, sus cabellos naranjas se movían al compás del aire.

Enseguida levantó su rostro al ver una sombra pasar justo delante suyo, en segundos sucedió todo, el pelirrojo cayó inconciente al piso, sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras su vista se nublaba, pero alcanzó a divisar a 2 hombres vestidos con ropas de color negro, metiendo a su amigo a una camioneta, el poco líquido en el vaso se vertía sobre el piso.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Por un pasillo de la fraternidad caminaba un joven pelinegro en dirección a una habitación, leía un libro con desesperación al igual que lo hojeaba, sus ojos violáceos se movían de izquierda a derecha en una gran velocidad; cansado de no encontrar lo que buscaba se detuvo frente a una puerta, recargó su frente sobre ella y dio un enorme suspiro.

Tras meditarlo unos instantes golpeó con puño cerrado 2 veces, esperando a la persona dentro de la habitación, al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, tomó la perilla y la giro, antes de dar un paso dibujó su mejor sonrisa en los labios.

Un pelirrojo dormía placidamente sobre una cama, sus respiraciones eran pausadas, el subir y bajar de su pecho, sus párpados relajados al igual que el resto de sus músculos, almohadas alrededor suyo y varios obsequios, lo hacían ver bastante atractivo, el pelinegro caminó hasta el, con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, tomó una silla y la arrimó a la cama para sentarse, dejó el libro en la mesita y movió al chico sobre la cama.

-Brook.. Brooklyn –arqueó su ceja izquierda sonriendo forzadamente- despierta por favor.

-….. –no hubo respuesta.

-vamos.. –pensó un poco sus palabras, dio un suspiro mientras aclaraba su garganta- vamos Brooklyn otra vez te quedaste dormido! Hay que ir al colegio anda ya, hoy hay examen! –gritó con fuerza moviendo con brusquedad al pelirrojo.

- q… que pasa.. **ich verstehe nicht**! (no entiendo:alemán) –sobresaltado el chico se levantó con rapidez de la cama, respirando mas de lo usual.

-lo.. lo siento Brooklyn pero no despertabas y… he visto que Hiwatari así suele despertarte –bajó la mirada evitando la aguamarina del otro chico.

-ah vaya.. esta bien Christian.. yo tengo la culpa por haberme quedado dormido… -cerró levemente sus ojos llevándose 2 dedos hacia sus sienes para tocarlas con suavidad mientras analizaba las palabras del pelinegro- yo.. di.. dijiste Hiwatari? –abrió en un instante sus ojos, con desesperación retiró la sábana y se levantó de ella- donde esta, vamos Bryce, dime donde esta el! –con ambas manos tomó de la camisa al pequeño chico y moviéndolo de atrás hacia delante con brusquedad cuestionó.

-tranquilízate Brooklyn, no hay por que alarmarse, Hiwatari se fue muy temprano al campus para continuar con su proyecto –el pobre chico presionaba las muñecas del pelirrojo para que lo soltase.

-estas seguro Christian?... –un poco mas calmado soltó al pelinegro.

-por supuesto..

-confío en tus palabras –no dijo nada mas, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, seguida de su cambio de ropa.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Kai Hiwatari, un joven proveniente de Rusia, nuevamente se encontraba hojeando unos libros de la biblioteca de la Universidad, su aspecto era el mismo que siempre, con sueños atrasados y frustrantes problemas de álgebra.

Una rubia de 17 años observaba con recelo al ruso, el cual retiraba sus lentes y entrecerraba sus ojos, la chica ojiverde caminaba en su dirección, con una expresión de pocos amigos azotó finalmente un libro frente a Kai, el cual abrió sus ojos con fastidio para observar a la chica.

-ah tenias que ser tu.. ahora a que vienes eh Melissa? –el ojicarmín dirigió su mirada a sus libros.

-dime donde esta mi novio! Por que no esta contigo ah? Lo sigues sonsacando para que me deje cierto? Ah como te detesto Hiwatari! –una ola de "shshs" se hicieron presentes.

-como verás.. estamos en una biblioteca, así que ahórrate tus numeritos para otra ocasión en la que esté de humor –se colocó los lentes.

-osea que nunca?... vamos Hiwatari, presta atención a lo que digo –jaló una silla hacia atrás para poder sentarse.

-no me interesa discutir con tigo, simplemente no tengo por que darte cuentas de lo que hace tu noviecito, no soy su niñera –cerró su bolígrafo.

-cobarde…

Kai apiló sus libros en una torre para llevarlos al carrito mas cercano, tomó su mochila para colocarla en su hombro derecho, la chica lo seguía a todas partes, el peliazul intentaba ignorarla pero no podía, la chica era tan insistente que le colmaba la paciencia, al llegar al mostrador, habló con la bibliotecaria para la renovación de su pase, la cual como requisito necesitaba la firma de un profesor.

Salieron de la biblioteca en dirección al edificio A-3, el chico caminaba con toda la tranquilidad posible, cosa que desesperabade sobremanera a Melissa, ella intentó hacerle la platica al peliazul, lo único que conseguía eran quejas del parte del otro chico o simplemente, la ignoraba.

El jardín de la universidad era bastante grande, algunos comentaban que parecía un bosque por la extensión que poseía, era relajante estudiar en las mesas que había cerca de los árboles, el cielo despejado, el sol radiante y la temperatura estable eran los factores para que ese día fuese perfecto para los alumnos, al menos para algunos que así lo creían.

Para llegar al edificio al cual se dirigían ambos chicos, necesitaban cruzar una vereda, casualmente del lado derecho del camino había una laguna no muy grande, en sus orillas descansaban varios jóvenes universitarios mientras platicaban o engullían sus alimentos.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, el edificio A-3 era uno de los mas solicitados por los estudiantes, solo alumnos con promedios altos tenían acceso a el, Kai no era la excepción, lamentablemente tenia problemas con unas materias que el había elegido como extracurriculares, debía solucionar el problema.

La pequeña rubia a su lado no dejaba de mirarlo con cierta inquietud, al joven ruso le daba igual la opinión de la chica, sólo se limitaba a desviar su mirada cuando ella lograba coincidir con la suya; en pocos instantes estaban pisando el lobbie, sin percatarse que un pelirrojo los esperaba impacientemente, la chica corrió al ver a su novio, Kai dio un enorme suspiro, su rostro reflejaba angustia y nerviosismo, optó por acelerar su paso para no retrasar ese asunto importante a tratar con su mejor amigo.

Brooklyn levantó ligeramente su diestra saludando al peliazul, el cual se detuvo frente a el para mantener su distancia con la rubia en brazos del pelirrojo. Hiwatari bajó su mochila al piso y espero con impaciencia a que la jovencita soltara de su agarre a Brooklyn.

-ay Bruky (**así le dice de cariño**) donde te habías metido? –cuestionó la chica.

-ehm.. Kai puedo hablar con tigo? –sin intención, ignoró a la chica.

-si eso quieres… yo también necesito hablarte –bajo la mirada y al instante lo volvió a observar con una media sonrisa.

-es posible que sea ahorita? –soltó a la chica.

-oye Brooklyn te estoy hablando! –la rubia colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo, para atraer su mirada y se conectara con la suya.

-discúlpame Mely... te podría buscar mas tarde? El asunto que tengo que comentar con Kai es de suma importancia –como ya era costumbre del pelirrojo, le sonrió con una expresión de "no pasa nada".

-ash… Brooklyn, no puedo negarme.. –volteó a mirar a Kai- y tu, mas te vale que me lo regreses rápido.. –sin mas, se alejó por el camino en el que había llegado.

El peliazul caminó hacia la izquierda, Brooklyn dio por entendido que lo tenía que seguir, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una banca que estaba cubierta por el tejado del edificio, rápidamente llegaron ahí, se sentaron, el silencio comenzó a ser incómodo¿Quién debía empezar?.

Un juego de dedos, un golpeteo con una pluma sobre la mesa y un desvío de miradas eran las expresiones de ambos amigos, tal vez ideando las preguntas o simplemente esperando que el otro hablara.

-hm… anda Brooklyn dime lo que querías hablar con migo –el peliazul colocó sobre la mesa su mochila.

-primero yo?.. está bien, Kai.. dime que paso anoche, me dejaste demasiado preocupado -decía con desesperación, sus ideas no estaban centradas, solo deseaba una respuesta- no supe que había sucedido con tigo, te llevaron y yo me desmaye.. y..

-perdón?.. a que te refieres con que me llevaron? –el peliazul miró extrañado a su amigo.

-vamos Kai, ahora me vas a decir que tu estabas de acuerdo al abordar ese automóvil, sobre todo por que esos hombres te subieron a la fuerza! –azotó su mano contra la mesa.

-eah.. cht cht cht (**hm.. ****es un sonido xD**) –cerró sus ojos y movió su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha en signo de negación- estás mal, de dónde sacas que me paso eso?... –sonrió con burla- no es mi culpa que te hayas embriagado tanto hasta el grado de tener alucinaciones, estás loco.

-claro que no, no las tengo Kai, que ganas con decir esas mentiras, esos tipos pudieron hacerte daño –inmediatamente se puso de pie moviendo su cuerpo al frente, sus ojos estallaban en furia y sus nervios estaban de punta- jamás… en tu vida –tomó aire- vuelvas a decirme que estoy loco –con mas calma añadió- tu sabes la razón.. por la cual te lo digo.

-yo.. **izviní payálsta** (perdona por favor:ruso), no fue mi intención, lo olvide por completo, **davái** (vamos:ruso), ya me conoces.. –sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Hiwatari no sabía como enmendar su error tan grave, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba esa palabra en Brooklyn, el adjetivo tan hiriente que le habían dado en un pueblo a las orillas de Berlín, en su natal Alemania, por el hecho de que a su familia la mataron a sangre fría, dejando los cuerpos desmembrados y cubiertos de sangre, colgados de una zanja del viñedo del cual eran dueños, el único sobreviviente fue él, de 12 años y culpado por todos los habitantes de esa masacre tan vil.

-**nein.. nein..** (no:aleman) no importa ya Kai, ya lo dijiste… -el pelirrojo bajó su mirada y retomó su asiento- de cualquier forma.. dime la verdad, que acaso no somos los mejores amigos? –su mirada verde agua marina buscó la rubí del peliazul.

-claro que lo somos Brooklyn… pero esa es la única verdad, cuando salimos del colegio nos dirigimos a la fraternidad…. te detuviste a atar la agujeta de tu tenis, cuando repentinamente te desmayaste.

-y como explicas el hecho de que yo me haya desmayado, ah?.. –colocó la diestra bajo su barbilla para detener su cabeza.

-pues no lo se, de verdad me asustaste, no sabía que te pasaba, me acerqué a ti y te moví, golpeteando ligeramente tus mejillas para que reaccionaras, después de eso despertaste y.. –hizo una pausa para desviar su mirada- después caminamos hasta la fraternidad, ya ahí nos quedamos un rato en la fiesta de Chris… no lo recuerdas?.

-ojala me estés diciendo la verdad Kai… por que se me hace increíble… que yo no recuerde nada.

-hm.. es la verdad –trago saliva.

-oye Kai –colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa- que es lo que querías decirme? –arqueó la ceja izquierda.

-pues… lamento informarte que tengo que dejar el colegio, mi abuelo me ha estado llamando por que debo regresar a Moscva (Moscú), asuntos de la empresa –abrió su mochila y revolvió su contenido buscando algo.

-me vas a dejar?... –hizo un puchero, sabía que al peliazul le molestaba a sobremanera que en ocasiones tuviese expresiones de niño pequeño, las cuales terminaban por convencerlo- vaya Kai, -dio un suspiro- sería muy egoísta de mi parte si te pido que te quedes, que de verdad me gustaría mucho, pero pues.. son asuntos de tu abuelo y.. solo te ruego que no dejes de escribirme –su tradicional sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-no pensé que lo tomaras tan bien.. pero gracias Brooklyn, y sin duda, seguiremos en contacto.

Dicho esto, el peliazul sacó un sobre de su mochila, se lo entregó al pelirrojo, dándose la media vuelta se alejó, no sin antes, miró los ojos de su amigo, levanto su mano derecha y se despidió de él.

La rubia que los había estado vigilando se acercó a su novio, sin pensarlo lo abrazó a lo que él respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

…**:Pov Kai**

Tratando de darme prisa caminé por la vereda, sin mirar atrás apreté el paso, siempre he detestado las despedidas, no se decir adiós y mucho menos desde aquella vez, cuando dije mi primer "**dá svidánia** (adios:ruso)".

Son palabras que usualmente se dicen, pero jamás te pones a pensar el verdadero significado de éstas, sobre todo cuando las pronuncias como yo, un niño de tan sólo 7 años; pocos saben lo que fue para mi decirles a mis padres frente a sus féretros y poco después.. cada tarde, cuando iba a escondidas al cementerio a dejarles flores en sus tumbas.

Al fin salí de la Universidad, con mi mano derecha toque mi rostro cerrando mis ojos apreté los dedos sobre mi piel, ese recuerdo me agobia, no me permite ser feliz… ¿Cuándo será el día en que encuentre a una persona que llene ese vacío que dejaron mis padres, no tuve hermanos, mi madre estaba embarazada, pero antes de dar a luz.. llegó ese maldito accidente.. que me quito mi dulce sonrisa.

Caminé sin pensar, pero a pesar de ello iba atento a mis pasos, no tenía que morir aún, tenia algo que cumplir y el timbre de mi teléfono móvil (celular) me recordaba aquella misión; las calles aledañas al centro universitario como siempre estaban llenas de gente, el ir y venir de algunos jóvenes estudiantes que me saludaban cordialmente, los automóviles detenidos a causa del semáforo con la luz en rojo, sin duda un monótono día que iba a extrañar.

Crucé varias calles hasta llegar a una avenida muy solitaria, uno de los barrios mas pobres de Londres, desde el lugar en el que estaba se podía ver la estación de autobuses, mi destino por ahora, continuaba con la mirada fija en el piso, el teléfono móvil no dejaba de timbrar, me estaba desesperando, si lo contestaba posiblemente mi abuelo sería el que tan insistentemente llamaba o tal vez se trataba de.. ellos.

Arriesgándome tome el teléfono entre mis manos, mire la pantalla con miedo pero.. hubo algo que distrajo mi atención, un callejón sin salida, oscuro y posiblemente sucio, de él salían unos gritos que en pocos instantes se volvían en quejidos de dolor y súplicas, la voz de un chiquillo implorando ayuda, ciertamente nunca me ha importado la vida de otros pero por extraño que parezca, la aguda voz me llego a lo mas profundo de mi mente, mi reacción fue inmediata, guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y caminé apresuradamente hacia el fondo del callejón sin hacer ruido.

Dos hombres muy juntos, chocando hombros acorralaban algo en la pared, me escondí tras un bote de basura y aguardé unos instantes.

-muy mal pequeño, que no te ha dicho tu mamá que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa? –dijo el hombre de la derecha con su grave voz.

-y sobre todo.. a no andar husmeando en los callejones, sabes.. suelen ser muy peligrosos, por lo regular hay ratas, cucarachas.. o animales peligrosos.. –el hombre de la izquierda bajo su mano a la altura del cierre de su pantalón- pero por suerte.. te has encontrado con nosotros, que te vamos a cuidar.. muchachito –su risa enfermiza asusto al joven el cual solo dio un grito ahogado¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, esperarme o ayudarlo?.

-déjenme.. ya.. yo no les he hecho nada! –el jovencito logró ponerse de pie, lanzó a los hombres a un lado los cuales se tambalearon torpemente, me dejo bastante sorprendido por que ellos le doblaban en estatura, como pudo corrió pero por desgracia uno de los hombres fue mas rápido que el y se lanzó sobre él.

-well boy.. wrong.. you're wrong baby.. sweet baby, i want you.. –el hombre lujurioso le acarició el cuello para después lamerlo.

-me das asco! suéltame! **bólna**! (duele:ruso) –enterró sus dientes en el cuello del chico, entre forcejeos el hombre comenzaba a excitarse, esa escena fue de lo mas desagradable para mi, el otro hombre, cobardemente pateaba con fuerza la mejilla del joven que lloriqueaba de dolor, pronto la sangre mancho el piso, eso hizo que me sintiera de lo mas indignado, sin pensar me lancé sobre el hombre que estaba pateando al chiquillo.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? –el hombre al que estaba golpeando impunemente lloraba como un perro, a mi me agradó esa sensación y seguía golpeándolo, choqué mis puños cerrados en las mejillas de ese tipo, con fuerza y tratando de lastimarlo, tomé 1 piedra que estaba a nuestro lado y con ella golpeé en su frente, cerró sus ojos y quedo inconciente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mis labios y por inercia.. una risa que hace mucho no expresaba.. salió también.

El otro hombre seguía toqueteando al joven, parecía ebrio, salí de mi trance moviendo agresivamente mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda, detestaba que en momentos de violencia me desviara de la realidad, levanté mi cuerpo, con todas mis fuerzas tomé del cuello de su chamarra al hombre y lo lance a un lado, el tipo pesaba bastante y poca fue la distancia que se logro separar del jovencito el cual se acercó a mi llorando, se aferró a mi pecho y abrazándome me suplico que lo ayudara.

El hombre, tambaleándose se levanto y se rió como estúpido, recargando su cuerpo en la pared me miró, sus pupilas no enfocaban bien por la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, como pudo me hizo una señal obscena con sus manos y cayó al piso dormido.

Un gran suspiro salió de mi boca, cerré mis ojos levemente para después mirar al chiquillo que me abrazaba con fuerza, coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza y lo acaricié como a un niño, él lleno de vergüenza se separó de mi, agachó su cabeza, yo medio sonreí de satisfacción.

-**espasíba, balshóie espasíba**! (gracias, muchas gracias:ruso) –me dijo con voz temblorosa el jovencito frente mío.

-ah.. –me sorprendí bastante de que él hablara el mismo idioma que yo- **ti gavórish pa-anglíski**? (Hablas inglés:ruso) –sosteniéndome de mis manos me levanté, en seguida sacudí mi pantalón y le ofrecí mi mano- **davái** **drug **(vamos amigo:ruso).

-**ya plója gavariú** **pa-anglíski **(hablo un poco de inglés:ruso)

El chico tomó mi mano, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida del callejón, tomé mi mochila con la diestra y lo seguí. No me había dado cuenta de que el callejón era bastante largo pero proseguí mi camino, con la cabeza gacha.

Después de pasar entre varios contenedores de basura llegamos a la salida, mis ojos se habían ambientado a la oscuridad y me deslumbró la luz, a pesar de que miraba el piso cerré automáticamente mis ojos tallándolos con mi mano izquierda, escuché que el chico detuvo sus pasos, levanté mi rostro, enfoqué mi vista cuando me quedé perplejo por un rojo intenso el cual era la cabellera del muchacho.

Un color muy hermoso, casi al tono de mis ojos, arquee mi ceja derecha y me detuve a mirar al chico, su cabello era corto y lacio, logré ver que mechones de su cabello se movía al compás del viento, reí por lo bajo, que pensamientos tenía, simplemente su cabello me había gustado, me recordaba tanto al color de la sangre, maldito liquido, cada vez que lo veo me recuerda a mi madre en el hospital.

El pelirrojo tomó con su diestra su muñeca izquierda, dio media vuelta y me sonrió, una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento, por un instante pensé en olvidar mi usual trato arrogante y le correspondería la sonrisa, pero no, no me podía dar el lujo de sentir alegría, no hasta que la persona que le quitó la vida a mi familia, pagara sus acciones.

-en serio te agradezco que me hayas salvado –dijo un poco mas calmado abriendo sus ojos- me llamo Denis.

-mu.. mucho gusto –sus ojos, dos zafiros brillando con el reflejo de la luz natural, irradiando vida, inocencia y alegría, esos ojos al instante me habían hechizado- hm.. no eres de aquí verdad? –caminé hacia él.

-no.. tu eres ruso? –me dijo con nerviosismo.

-calma chiquillo, no voy a hacerte nada –mantuve mi distancia, el pelirrojo aún necesitaba controlarse.

-esta bien, sólo que me pones un poco nervioso –evitó mi mirada.

-¿por qué? –cuestioné arqueando una ceja.

-tu expresión –levantó ligeramente la diestra señalando pero sin mirarme- me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano mayor, el siempre me mira de esa forma –encogió sus hombros e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-no se como quieres que te mire mocoso.. así soy –mire a otro lado con fastidio- vámonos de aquí si no quieres que esos hombres se levanten y te vuelvan a molestar –propuse, el teléfono sonó nuevamente.

-**dá **(si:ruso).. por cierto –me miró por unos instantes, su expresión dulce y amable había cambiado por una arrogante, como la mía- no soy un mocoso, tengo 15 años…

-ah si niño grande? –reí con sarcasmo, por supuesto que yo era mucho mas alto que él, me llegaba al hombro- para mí lo eres, yo tengo 19 años –finalicé.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo, lo abrí para contestar, pegándolo a mi oído dije "**Priviét** (hola:ruso) RSE-05", un hombre al otro lado de la línea me daba indicaciones, al parecer mi vuelo se había pospuesto para las 5:00 pm, aún tenía 5 horas para llegar al aeropuerto y abordar mi transporte hacia mi último destino, el pelirrojo me miraba de reojo con cierta curiosidad.

Caminamos varias manzanas desviándome de la dirección que debía tomar, el silencio se hacia incómodo para el pelirrojo, constantemente tarareaba una canción de un grupo que a mi me gustaba mucho, obviamente ruso, pronto llegaríamos a una cafetería en la que a mi me fascinaba desayunar cuando no tenía clases en la universidad.

Me detuve frente al establecimiento, tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo jalé hacia mi para abrirla, el menor entró al lugar, era muy tímido, por que miraba a todos con miedo mientras fruncía el ceño, caminamos hacia una mesa libre y tomamos asiento.

-por lo menos dime tu nombre… raptor.. –como pequeño jugo con sus dedos índices, un ligero rubor se tiñó en sus mejillas.

-para que quieres saberlo.. –dije secamente- de cualquier forma nadie va a pagar tu rescate, pronto morirás –le seguí el juego, cruelmente.

-**kak**?.. **pachemú**? **bóye móy **(cómo?.. por qué? dios mío:ruso) –preguntó sobresaltado, llevo pocos minutos de conocerlo y ya me esta desesperando- eres malo! –y tonto a la vez, se había creído mi cuento.

-**biédnui ribiónak, ti jóchesch yest? **(pobre niño, quieres comer:ruso) –dije tranquilamente mirando el menú que la mesera nos había traído.

-**niet**! (no;ruso) –se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana- si no me dejas ir comenzaré a gritar tan alto que todos nos mirarán –me amenazó con voz temblorosa.

-no te tengo miedo.. mocoso –grave error.. el pelirrojo se levantó súbitamente me miró con desafío, tapándose los oídos comenzó a gritar- pero que dem..

-ahhhh ahhhh ahhh ahhh –pataleaba en el piso.

-**tíshe**! (silencio:ruso) –efectivamente mis nervios estaban de punta, no tenía por que soportar a un mocoso mimado como él, hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y continuó gritando, me levanté de golpe, quedando a muy poca distancia de su rostro espeté- **jvatít, tíshe, ya ustál, ya galódnii! **(ya basta, silencio, estoy cansado, tengo hambre:ruso) –mi grito resonó por todo el lugar, toda la gente fijó sus miradas en nosotros, mi respiración llego a controlarse pero mi coraje estaba al tope, una mas y me saldría de ahí, no me importaría mas ese mocoso idiota, un momento.. por que me preocupo por el?... será que no quiero estar solo?.

-**izviní** (perdon:ruso) –me dijo con miedo, casi llorando, retomó su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, un poco mas calmado volví a sentarme tras dar un suspiro.

-no pensé que serías tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de que se trataba de una broma.. –con mi dedo pulgar e índice hice presión en la parte superior de mi nariz, cerré mis ojos y esperé.

-una broma? –me dijo incrédulo- pensé que era verdad.. –rió como tonto en voz baja.

-pues no, solo soy un joven universitario, cómo podría hacerle eso a un niño –fastidiado abrí mis ojos, el me miraba con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos, llorosos y a la vez tiernos.. ¿tiernos?... por dios ahora que estoy diciendo.

-ah vaya.. pero no has respondido a mis preguntas.. –me sonrió infantilmente.

-cuáles? –hice la seña a la mesera para que se acercara y tomara nuestra orden.

-**kak tiebiá zavút**? hmm.. **russki? **(como te llamas, ruso:ruso) –recargó la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, su brazo sobre la mesa y me miró atentamente.

-ash.. –dije con fastidio- **dá.. russki, mieñá zavút** Kai (si, ruso, me llamo Kai:ruso).

-oh vaya.. pero que no Kai es nombre japonés? –parecía que al pelirrojo le encantaba exasperarme, asentí con la cabeza- huy que nombrecito eh.. –sonrió divertido.

-asi me pusieron mis padres -lo fulminé con mi mirada- tienes algún problema?.

-no para nada.. –intentó disculparse moviendo enérgicamente sus manos de derecha a izquierda y frunciendo el ceño.

Pasó 1 hora, después de ingerir algo de alimentos salimos del establecimiento, cerca de ahí había un parque muy peculiar, con 2 fuentes juntas en su centro, Denis me pidió que nos sentáramos en una banca y continuáramos con nuestra charla, accedí sin titubear.

…**:Fin Pov Kai**

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Desde el aula 543 de la facultad de medicina del centro universitario, Brooklyn continuaba sentado en su banca, mantenía ambos brazos sobre el pupitre de metal y su cabeza sobre éstos, miraba en dirección a la ventana sin algún punto fijo, su mente se concentraba en el "sueño" que había tenido con esos hombres que se habían llevado a la fuerza a su mejor amigo, el se empeñaba en que no había sido una alucinación, necesitaba pruebas.

Melissa, la joven novia del pelirrojo alemán estaba sentada frente a él, no había clase y los alumnos si lo deseaban podían quedarse en los salones a terminar sus labores; la rubia acariciaba suavemente el brazo izquierdo de su "Bruky", esperando a que el chico le hiciera caso por un instante, ya que ella, lo amaba.

Sus ojos verde aguamarina se mantenían opacos, la vista perdida y sus pensamientos en una persona, la chica se dio cuenta de esto y lentamente sacó un sobre de la mochila del pelirrojo, movió al chico para que prestara un poco de atención, el la miró seriamente, sonriendo le entregó el sobre a Brooklyn haciéndole señas para que lo abriera, él desganadamente lo abrió sacando una carta de éste.

La desdobló, estaba escrita en alemán para que otros no pudieran entenderle, solamente él, la chica curiosa introdujo su mano en el sobre, sacó un papel blanco, una tarjeta de crédito y algunas fotografías, el pelirrojo se dispuso a leer.

..:_Para Brooklyn "Zanahoria" Schein_

_Cuando leas esto posiblemente yo me encuentre a kilómetros de distancia, me duele en el alma dejar a mi único mejor amigo, pero por razones que se salen de nuestro control tuve que hacerlo, júrame que después de que leas esto, vas a quemar la carta, por que hay información confidencial, confío en ti zanahoria._

_Tal vez, después de hablar con tigo te haya dicho cosas que duelen, me disculpo por ello, lo único que deseaba era que tu te alejaras de mí, detesto decir adiós y lo sabes, dejémoslo en un hasta luego vale?._

_Pasé los mejores momentos con tigo, tu amistad me ayudó a descubrir que la alegría existe, por muy pequeña que sea la acción, tu siempre lograbas que mi temperamento cambiara a uno mas calmado, no coincidimos en muchas cosas, tu desordenado y yo maestro del orden, de cualquier forma te quiero, como el hermano que nunca tuve._

_Dejemos los sentimentalismos y pasemos a lo importante._

_En nuestra plática no pude decirte mis razones, estoy siendo vigilado y no me puedo dar el lujo de revelar esa información públicamente, he de suponer que estas leyendo en silencio¿verdad, si no.. hazlo!._

_Brooklyn, eres demasiado inteligente y no puedo pensar que te hayas creído el cuento de que te habías emborrachado la noche anterior, la verdad es.. que si fui subido a ese automóvil, no te alarmes, no me hicieron nada, simplemente me obligaron a ser parte de su Organización secreta que lleva por nombre Red Star, te preguntarás que hacen no?.. muy simple, digamos que son asesinos a los que les pagan por matar gente muy importante, nadie del gobierno sabe su ubicación exacta, no te la daré por que me vas a ir a buscar y es arriesgarte, solo te diré que estaré bien. _

_¿Por qué yo fui elegido para ser miembro de la Red Star, muy simple, como ya lo mencioné, asesinan a personas de alto rango en la milicia, familias aristócratas, funcionarios de gobierno, etc.._

_Los Hiwatari están en la mira, obviamente yo soy su blanco, el heredero del imperio Hiwatari, según ellos dicen que yo soy una pieza importante en la industria de materias primas a las que el líder de la Organización está afiliada, ya sabes de que son las empresas de mi familia, no tengo que repetirlo, por eso no me matarán, estarás pensando que fui muy fácil de convencer, después de cómo soy ¿no?. Pues.. lamento decirte que no fue así, me han revelado el nombre del asesino de mis padres, por ahora no te lo diré, tal vez mas adelante te lo escriba, también lo hice por protegerte, si no me unía.. te iban a matar, poco a poco a las personas que mas quiero.. no lo podía permitir y simplemente.. no me incomodaba el hecho de asesinar.. ya sabes por que._

_Sin mas que decir me despido.. ah pero no olvides que seguiremos en contacto, la tarjeta de crédito que te di la puedes introducir en el puerto USB de tu ordenador _(computadora) _de_ _ésta saldrá un lector de fibra óptica, automáticamente donde lo insertes te abrirá un especie de e-mail privado, solo por ahí nos podremos comunicar, no me preguntes cosas de la RS, por que nadie confirma que no pueda ser hakeada la cuenta, son reglas de la Org. _

_También tiene algo de dinero, para que puedas terminar tu universidad sin problemas, en el papelito hay escrita una dirección, es la de mi antigua casa en Manchester, es tuya, las llaves están en mi cajón, el de la fraternidad._

_Que tengas suerte en todo Brooklyn.. te voy a extrañar y procura ser y hacer feliz a Melissa, ella te ama._

_Atte._

_Kai Hiwatari:.._

-Kai.. –arrugó con la diestra la hoja, sintió un vacío en su estómago, al fin la duda que tanto lo agobiaba.. había sido aclarada.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

…………………………

Que tal? Que les ha parecido?.. feo? Muy manchado xD.. o simplemente soso.. todo eso por un review, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo, ah por cierto, no me pidan que continué Youre my angel, ese fic ya esta en hiatus por estúpido, considero que este esta muchisisimo mejor, también léanme en Línea sucesoria, fanfiction de Naruto (ItachixNeji) les juro que no se arrepentirán, es one shoot.

Si consideran lemmon, no duden en hacérmelo saber xD, podría hacer una excepción

**ATTE**

**Minoru Ivanov_-_Uchiha Itachi-Deidara**

_**El dulce placer de matarte...**_

_**Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...**_

_**Art is a Bang…. Yeah!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Priviét! como han estado? espero que bien, agradesco antes que nada a mis lectores, disculpen la demora, ya tenia listo el capitulo desde hace 5 días pero tengo tan mala suerte que, bueno ahorita ando sin internet en mi casa pq me cambie y pues ando desesperada, esto es frustrante, waa con millones de cosas que hacer, y menos ahora que ya estoy apunto de empezar exámenes del 2ndo parcial.. que kso, pues no tengo tiempo xD.  
Pero bueno, me di una escapada a un café internet y pues aqui estoy, molestando otra vez je.. je.. waa x cierto disculpame Sacris, ya me habia tardado bastante y tu te diste prisa con tus hermosos fics, izviní, gracias por ser mi amiga.  
Bueno no quiero aburrirlos mas con mi vida asi que.. comencemos con éste capítulo, espero reviews n.n, ah y la respuesta de mis reviews pasados... al final de la historia.

**+RED STAR+**

..:**Capítulo dedicado a: Anyanka Khushrenada**

**Leyenda:**_ Negro, como mi espíritu corrupto. Condenado a morir en vida, condenado a ser un alma patética que entrega todo sin pedir nada a cambio, quien odia este sentimiento y desea alejarse.  
Un hechizo maldito que me regresa a las redes de un amor enfermizo. Odio lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido.  
La imagen que proyecto es solo una sombra, oscura como el alma dueña de éste cuerpo vacío, un contenedor.._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ESCUADRON RSE-N **

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Octubre 22, 2:50 p.m., Ambos rusos parecían divertidos, desde la perspectiva de otra persona que los observaba con detenimiento, el peliazul sentía la presencia de una tercera persona que los espiaba, sin prestar mucha atención continuó con su charla.

El pelirrojo constantemente sonreía mientras que Kai lo distraía para no tener que corresponderle, el joven ojiazul era muy agradable, el único defecto que el ojirubí le encontraba, muy infantil.

Hiwatari miraba su reloj de pulso, a Denis le incomodaba un poco, sentía que estaba aburriendo a su nuevo amigo, buscaba un tema de conversación pero el siempre lo cambiaba diciendo un "que mas?", irritable el joven adulto, pero.. para él no era muy difícil de tratarlo, su hermano era muy parecido a Kai.

-y bien Kai.. de que parte de Rusia eres? –dijo sonriente.

-de Moscva.. –cortantemente contestó.

-eres difícil Kai, pero a que no sabes.. –retó el pequeño pelirrojo- suelo ser muy.. hábil para sacarle una sonrisa hasta el tipo mas frío –acercó un poco mas su cuerpo.

-inténtalo Denis.. pero sentado por que te vas a cansar –dijo con fastidio cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-por lo menos ya logré algo, me llamaste por mi nombre –tocó el hombro de Kai con la diestra.

-que gran avance –aburridamente entreabrió su ojo izquierdo y miró al pelirrojo.

-va.. tranquilo Kai, aún tenemos mucho tiempo.. –sin pedir permiso tomó la muñeca del peliazul, miró la hora y su semblante cambió, empalideció mientras un sudor frío le bajó por la sien.

-sucede algo? –abrió sus ojos, mirando al chico cuestionó.

-ehm.. Kai.. que tan lejos de aquí queda el Royal Palace? –con desesperación preguntó.

-si te refieres al hotel, queda a 45 min. de aquí –dijo tranquilidad.

-sin duda al hotel, Kai ya debo irme, me dio mucho gusto conocerte pero.. tengo que llegar antes de las 4 o si no.. –tragó saliva- mi hermano se va a molestar.

-hm –dio un bufido- olvidaba que aún eres un chiquillo –dijo con sarcasmo- vamos, yo te acompaño, sirve de que me queda cerca el aeropuerto –se levantó dándole la espalda.

-gracias Kai! –con una enorme sonrisa caminó al lado del peliazul .

-espera un minuto.. –detuvo su caminar- ya viste tu cuello? tienes la marca de ese bastardo.. –con desagrado miró la mordida enrojecida.

-ah esto –rió despreocupadamente- una herida mas a mi lista, no hay problema –tocó con las yemas de los dedos la agresión, haciendo una mueca de dolor pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-tu si que eres raro Denis.. –a pesar de ser muy observador con las personas no se había percatado de las cicatrices, uno que otro vendaje, cintas curativas (**etto.. disculpen pero no se como se diga en otro país pero pues.. entiéndalo por curita, esa pequeña cinta adhesiva que tiene en medio una telita roja para poder sanar una ligera herida y calmar el fluido de sangre**), en sus brazos y una que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda, éste chico más pálido que él mostraba un semblante enfermizo, delgado, aparte del tono rojizo alrededor de sus ojos, sus labios eran casi blancos; Kai tragó saliva, bajó la mochila al piso, inclinándose removió el contenido de ésta, triunfante sacó una bufanda blanca- tómala, es para ti, cubrirá bien eso –señaló su cuello.

-no es necesario –tomó la bufanda después de la mirada fría que el mayor le había dedicado- bueno ya que insistes me la pondré –Kai continuó caminando hacia la gran avenida, el pelirrojo llevó la prenda hacia su nariz, la olió, sonriendo dijo- huele a ti.. tu aroma es delicioso –sus mejillas levemente se tiñeron de rosado.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

En una cafetería a la calle siguiente de la universidad. movían lentamente el líquido dentro de una taza, sentado en un cubículo, con un plato de sopa y guisado a su lado, solamente enfriándose, unos ojos verdes miraban con intensidad el perfil de su novio.

Sus cabellos anaranjados brillaban por la luz que entraba de la ventana, afuera, un tráfico cotidiano, adentro.. un silencio sepulcral, la jovencita cansada de aquella situación se levantó de su asiento, un pelinegro paso a su lado, ella lo saludó y lo invitó a sentarse, el chico accedió.

Incrédulo a lo que acababa de leer, rió por lo bajo a la vez frustrado, ambos chicos lo miraron raro, él sonrió tontamente para disculpar su descortesía.

-hola Chris.. que te trae por aquí? –añadió golpeando suavemente la espalda del chico de mirada violácea.

-nada, solo pasaba por mi comida y pues.. Melissa me invitó a sentarme, no te molesta verdad? –sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-por que habría de molestarme? –con tranquilidad miró al chico a su lado.

-perdón, olvidé que tu no eras como Kai –tomó su paquete de la mesa y salió corriendo del establecimiento.

-que raro es ese chico Bryce no lo crees Mel? –sus ojos verde aguamarina dirigieron su mirada al rostro de su novia.

-creo que se cual es la razón –desviando su mirada se cruzó de brazos.

-Mely –moviéndose a la derecha se levantó para besar la mejilla de la chica- te veo después, tengo cosas que hacer en la fraternidad.. es mas, te busco a las 6:00 para que vayamos al cine te parece? –sonriendo acercó sus labios a los de la rubia, los unió en un beso cálido.

-esta bien Brooklyn, pero que no se te olvide pasar por mi, la otra vez se te olvidó –se separó, haciendo un puchero reclamó.

-para nada Mel.. te veré mas tarde -se dio media vuelta, levanto su mano derecha y la movió para despedirse.

Caminaba por las calles alrededor del colegio, no debía demorarse mucho puesto que debía regresar a la fraternidad para arreglarse y gustarle un poco más a su joven novia, su mirada se mantenía gacha, las manos ocultas dentro de sus bolsillos, uno que otro suspiro y una lentitud en sus movimientos.

En ocasiones, con un dedo arreglaba su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oído, resoplaba para que molestos mechones se hicieran a un lado y tranquilamente esquivaba a las personas que venían en contra flujo a su camino.

Se detuvo frente a un parque, irónicamente vio a dos adolescentes de 12 años un pelirrojo y un peliazul jugando con un balón el clásico foot ball soccer, el deporte del que mas disfrutaba en compañía de su mejor amigo, durante ocho bien vividos años.

**..:------------FLASH BACK------------:.**

Sábado 5:30 p.m. Instituto privado para varones Boruckichter, en los últimos minutos del tiempo extra del partido, una lluvia intensa, banderas blancas y azules se agitaban fuertemente en las tribunas, cuerpos sudorosos y cansados, a un solo gol de llevarse la copa del torneo, de pronto fue decidido un cambio, Hiwatari Kai en la media, junto a su fiel amigo Schein Brooklyn de delantero portando un uniforme blanco con negro, los gritos, la euforia deportiva, el club de fans y las porristas tensaban el ambiente, cualquier falla, los meses de arduo entrenamiento se irían al hoyo.

El peliazul dio un pase a un rubio de su equipo, aumentando su velocidad, logró atajar el balón antes de que el jugador del equipo contrario se lo llevara, indudablemente subieron los otros 2 jugadores de su equipo para pedir alguna oportunidad de tirar a gol, pronto llegaron al área del arquero, el ruso pateó alto la pelota, recibiéndola Brooklyn.

Sin percatarse, un jugador el equipo azul, de gran tamaño y cuerpo corpulento iba con todo para estrellarse contra el pelirrojo e intentar que pareciera un accidente, Hiwatari se dio cuenta de ésta acción y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia dónde su amigo.

Con una gran bocanada de aire llegó y en fracciones de segundo aventó con ambas manos a su amigo, éste cayó al piso pero Kai logró tirar una patada al balón, el cual paso entre otro jugador del equipo contrario y su guardameta (portero, arquero, como quieran xD), golpeando la red mientras todos vitoreaban la anotación que los llevaba a la gloria, de un fuerte empujón el peliazul golpeó contra uno de los muros de espalda y parte de la nuca, cayendo desmayado al pasto sintético del campo.

El silbato del árbitro sonó, una falta grave había sido cometida y afortunadamente había sido marcada, a escasos 2 minutos de concluir el partido una camilla entraba al campo para llevarse al jugador lesionado, una tarjeta roja fue mostrada al culpable de ese accidente, expulsándolo de la cancha.

El pelirrojo seguía en el piso, muy consternado por lo sucedido, pero gracias a su mejor amigo no había estrellado su cabeza contra esa pared de concreto y todo por un estúpido partido que aparte de ser entre las mejores escuelas, había rivalidades entre los jugadores de anteriores enfrentamientos.

Volvió a pitar el silbato reanudando los últimos 2 minutos del partido; mantuvieron el marcador dándole otro triunfo al colegio, rendidos avanzaron a las bancas para secarse con una toalla, pero no el pelirrojo, evadiendo las felicitaciones, corrió hacia la enfermería, necesitaba saber de su amigo.

Dos horas esperando en una silla, la puerta al fin se abrió dejando salir al entrenador, dándole acceso a Schein; la habitación estaba en penumbras, un respirador encendido y un joven recostado en una camilla, dormido, después de un gran suspiro y un sobresalto en su corazón, avanzó hacia la cama, tomó una silla, sentándose tomó con la diestra su rostro, presionándolo para evitar las lágrimas.

-no llores como una niña.. Schein.. –una voz débil y pausada salió de los labios de Hiwatari.

-Kai.. yo.. perdóname por favor –tomó la mano de su amigo apretándola con fuerza.

-vamos.. sabes que –tosió- haría por ti lo que fuera, eres mi amigo, mi hermano –el pelirrojo sonrió con alegría.

**..:------------FIN FLASH BACK------------:.**

Brooklyn tomó asiento en una banquita a su lado, continuó viendo a los jóvenes ingleses que reían por los errores de cada uno, el pelirrojo entre cerro sus ojos, acomodándose en el respaldo suspiro

-creo que fue la primera vez que me dijiste hermano..

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Una dulce canción se escuchaba dentro de un taxi, en el, dos chicos rusos miraban hacia fuera, intentando distraerse, para el menor era muy incómodo ese "silencio" casi sepulcral, otra vez el mismo problema, la seriedad sin palabras de más del joven ojirubí.

Varias calles cruzaron con la misma situación, cuando el pelirrojo se decidió a hablar, fue interrumpido por Kai, que daba indicaciones al conductor para que girara a la derecha y entraran por otra avenida.

-huy.. que callado Denis –comentó mientras lo miraba secamente.

-ehm.. es.. esto.. –sus manos se movían enérgicamente, jugueteando con los dedos, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-dije algo que te molestara? –arqueó la ceja izquierda, extrañado por la reacción del menor.

-ni.. niet!.. discúlpame.. hm.. ya vamos a llegar? –dijo desviando su mirada azulada.

-hm.. si, no falta mucho, máximo 2 minutos, llevas prisa cierto? –hurgó dentro de su mochila en busca de algo.

-pues.. algo por el estilo –apretó su pantalón con ambas manos, con su corazón latiendo a 1000 x hora comentó- hm.. dime Kai.. tienes novia verdad¿qué edad tiene¿es bonita? –dirigió su mirada al peliazul.

-hmm? –volteó a verlo aún mas extrañado, rió por lo bajo- una pregunta a la vez.. –sacó una paleta de su mochila- no tengo novia, amigas.. muchas, pero novia no.. ni novio –por supuesto que Kai se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de esa pregunta.

-oh.. vaya.. pero de seguro has de tener tu club de fans –rió tontamente, sonriendo por la respuesta del ojirubí.

-si las tenía, cuando iba al instituto, yo estaba en un equipo de foot ball soccer y … pues era obvio –recordó con diversión cuando se tenía que esconder de esas chicas eufóricas por hablar con el, apoyarlo o hacer todo lo posible para que el viviera como Rey, sólo para que Kai les regalara una sonrisa.

-je.. tal vez era como a mi hermano, le molestaba tanta jovencita detrás suyo, a todas horas, de hecho.. me sorprendería algo que no le molestara a él –su mirada cambió completamente, a una tímida y asustadiza.

-y cómo es tu hermano? –preguntó interesado, pero fue interrumpido por el chofer del transporte, indicándole que habían llegado a su destino.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, Hiwatari dio un billete para pagar, mientras que el pelirrojo observaba el hotel con la boca abierta, un gracias de parte del peliazul, otra vez mirando al menor con curiosidad.

-qué tanto miras?.

-nada… nada.. –bajó la mirada y caminó hacia la entrada.

Un hotel bastante lujoso y enorme, Kai no se impresionaba en lo más mínimo, estaba acostumbrado a hospedarse desde pequeño en lugares así, caminaron por el lobbie a pasos lentos, al menos Denis lo hacía, miraba temeroso a todas direcciones, en busca de algo que a su vez, no deseaba encontrar.

Se dio la media vuelta, deteniendo al peliazul, le sonrió dulcemente agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por el e indicándole que se podía marchar, asegurándole que estaría bien, Kai alzó su mirada, por sobre el pelirrojo, observando detenidamente a un joven de su edad que portaba una gorra de color negro, el cual miraba despectivamente al chiquillo.

El ojirubí arqueó su ceja izquierda, sonriendo sarcástico estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario pero fue interrumpido por aquel joven de no mas de 20 años, un espasmo en el corazón del pequeño de 15 años.

-te has percatado de la hora?.. Andréievich?.. –dijo cruzando los brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo con enojo.

-no.. –dijo en un susurro el pequeño pelirrojo, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con 2 zafiros penetrantes como el hielo- perdóname hermano.. no era mi intención molestarte.

-hmn –bufó con sarcasmo, mirando a otro lado- lo importante es que ya estas aquí.. –su semblante había cambiado por completo, a uno mas tranquilo y amable.

-eh.. –el pequeño pelirrojo se quedó impactado.

-pero veo que vienes muy bien acompañado –comentó, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al peliazul- bien, eso me asegura que estas bien, pero no seas mal educado –empujó al menor apartándolo de el camino, hizo una reverencia, quitándose la gorra, unos mechones de cabello, rojos como la sangre fueron descubiertos- disculpe a mi hermanito, suele ser algo mal educado, con quien tengo el gusto? –ofreció su mano cordialmente.

-ahm.. –Kai se quedó impactado, esos hermosos cabellos otra vez, esa mirada azul tan hipnotizante y a la vez enviciante, no tan inocente como la de Denis, pero mucho mas atractiva, indudablemente eran hermanos; tragó saliva y tomó la mano del pelirrojo mayor- con Kai Hiwatari.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Yuriy Andréievich Ivanov, -hizo una pausa para mirarlo- hm.. Ruso? –su sonrisa, tan siniestra como la de su abuelo.

-es el mío..-fijó su mirada rubí con la azul del pelirrojo- y si, soy de Rusia –soltó su mano nerviosamente, tragando saliva, sonrió hipócritamente- Ivanov… -pensó, donde antes había escuchado ese apellido, recordando una de las fiestas que solía dar su abuelo- son.. acaso…..., tienen algo que ver con las empresas de textiles Ivanov Corp.?.

-s.. si nuestro padre era el dueño –comentó Denis, Yuriy volteó a verlo de una forma poco amigable.

-aja.. como el lo dijo.. y tu eres el heredero de las industrias internacionales Hiwatari no? –esa sonrisa volvía a ser maliciosa.

-hm.. si.. como lo sabes? –el peliazul parecía nervioso, se suponía que nadie lo conocía por que no frecuentaba las reuniones entre personas importantes de su natal país.

-fácil.. saliste en una revista que se entrega a todos los líderes empresariales, por eso.. –sin duda, el tipo mas extraño que Kai había conocido, en pocos instantes podía cambiar su sonrisa mal intencionada, por una tranquila y agradecida.

-ah.. si tienes razón –miro su reloj, poco faltaba para las 5:00 pm- oh.. ya es tarde, mi vuelo está a punto de salir, me dio gusto conocerlos, y si vuelvo a Rusia, espero algún día encontrarlos.

-gracias Kai.. –dijo Denis, sus mejillas estaba rojas- nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí.

-no fue nada –contestó con media sonrisa.

El peliazul se acercó un poco al jovencito de 15 años, le entregó un papel con su número de celular y despidiéndose se marchó hacia su nuevo destino.

El pelirrojo mayor dio media vuelta, caminando apresuradamente para llegar al ascensor, el menor agachó su cabeza, rápidamente escondió el papel en un orificio de su pantalón (**como una especie de bolsillo**), con temor alcanzó a su hermano antes de que ambas puertas se cerraran.

Recargado en el fondo del elevador con brazos cruzados y mirada gacha el mayor de los Ivanov esperaba, el mas joven nerviosamente evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual con su hermano, su respiración era acelerada y sus manos sudaban, Yuriy levantó su vista, con sarcasmo miró al pequeño, rápidamente lo tomó de la muñeca derecha y lo jaló hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Bajó su cabeza a la altura del cuello de Denis, respirándole sobre el oído y haciendo el abrazo mas forzado para que el menor pusiera atención.

-mas te vale que hayas tirado ese papel…., sabes a quien le perteneces –en un susurro dijo el mayor.

-lo se.. hermano, ya lo tiré.. no te preocupes –tragó saliva al sentir aquel contacto que le ponía los nervios de punta.

-de eso me voy a asegurar en unos momentos –el mayor agachó su cuerpo a la altura del otro, a escasos centímetros de hacer contacto con los labios de Denis, continuó hablando en voz muy baja- y no tengo que decirte como lo voy a hacer verdad?.

-no.. lo tengo bien claro –sus manos temblaban, algo que detestaba estaba a punto de sucederle, Yuriy le había prometido que durante ese viaje no iba a haber ningún tipo de contacto, por que a los ojos de la sociedad, solo eran hermanos, pero a puertas cerradas, amantes nocturnos.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Aeropuerto internacional de Londres. 5:03 p.m. Hiwatari Kai corriendo por los pasillos de la central, preguntando por la puerta 10-A, iba retrasado por algunos minutos pero el detestaba llegar tarde, esos pelirrojos si que le habían quitado el tiempo, pero por extraño que parezca, agradecía haberlos conocido.

Logró dar con la puerta asignada, antes de cruzarla dos hombres de negro lo interceptaron, pidiéndole no muy amablemente una tarjeta de acceso, el peliazul como pudo se liberó de esos tipos, sacó de su cartera una tarjeta de color negro que, uno de ellos lo paso por un lector óptico, que de inmediato apareció en la pantalla "Acceso aprobado".

Sin más, los hombres se hicieron a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Kai, el cual, mirándolos de reojo se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo alfombrado, cámaras de seguridad le seguían cualquier movimiento, lo cual incomodaba bastante al chico.

Al término de ese camino se visualizaba una pista deteriorada y una avioneta con la leyenda "RSE-N", en las escaleras, descansaba un hombre rubio uniformado como general de milicia, que miraba fijamente al peliazul, Kai tragó saliva y corrió para llegar hacia donde el hombre estaba.

Se detuvo en seco cuando una de las miradas mas frías fue lanzada hacia él, sus ojos rubíes hicieron conexión con los cafés del rubio, el hombre, mas alto que Kai, consultó su reloj, en seguida dedicó otra mirada frívola al peliazul.

-5:07… dije.. a las 5:00 p.m. en punto.. no es así.. 05? –caminó decididamente hacia Kai.

-ehm.. si.. es que.. llegue.. –increíble, al peliazul nada solía ponerlo tan nervioso, pero éste hombre parecía importante, ya que varios hombre mantenían su mirada agachada cuando el hablaba.

-me importa una mierda el por que te demoraste en llegar, tienes una responsabilidad muy grande y no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder aunque sea solo 1 segundo –con mucha furia grito sobre el rostro de Hiwatari, mientras que este fruncía el entrecejo- … no soy tu niñera 05, soy tu capitán de escuadrón.. mas puntualidad para la próxima.. subordinado niño de mami –y con estas palabras se dio media vuelta para abordar la avioneta, antes de subir le dedico una ultima mirada, serenamente le dijo- vamos 05.. no hay que hacer esperar al jefe.. –sonriendo dulcemente entró en el transporte mientras acomodaba su gorro militar.

-maldito hijo de.. –apretó sus puños diciendo en un susurro- bueno.. aunque debo aceptar que yo también me molesto demasiado cuando alguien me hace esperar –suspirando acomodó su mochila en su hombro y abordó el transporte, antes de cruzar la puerta, nuevamente fue detenido por dos hombres corpulentos pidiéndole la mochila, tras revisarla, se la entregaron.

Una avioneta privada, amueblada elegantemente y con el escudo de su organización por todas partes, apenas había abordado cuando encendieron motores, el rubio capitán de no mas de 27 años miraba fijamente al peliazul, sin inmutarse le hizo unas señas de que tomara asiento a su lado.

El vuelo iba callado, el ojirubí leía un libro tranquilamente, pero en ocasiones volteaba a ver a su acompañante, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dormitaba pero no conciliaba el sueño, un hombre bastante precavido, a Hiwatari le llamó la atención una medalla que portaba en el pecho "Valor del año, capitán mas joven y mejor dirigente en su categoría"; luego de darle un vistazo, cerro sus ojos para después quedarse dormido.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

6:30 p.m. Instituto Hewitt; una joven rubia con un vestido rosa algo corto pero bonito, esperaba frente a la puerta de la universidad a su novio, a punto de irse a su departamento, un chico pelirrojo corría en dirección a la chica, gritando constantemente su nombre, ella volteó a verlo y con un suspiro hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Respirando agitadamente, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado y tocándose su pecho, se detuvo frente a la chica que lo miraba con molestia, una de sus clásicas sonrisas serenas se dibujó en su rostro, pero no basto para la chica que consultaba constantemente su reloj.

Intentó abrazar a la ojiverde, pero ella lo rechazó con un suave empujón, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, el pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír, se acerco a ella nuevamente y con el dedo índice acarició la mejilla de la rubia, ésta volteó para reclamarle pero fue atrapada en un beso suave.

-Bruky..¿por qué siempre he de estar esperándote, no eres nada puntual –con un puchero abrazó a su novio.

-lo siento Mel, es que se me fue el tiempo, me quedé en un parque mirando a unos chicos –caminaba tomado de la mano hacia un automóvil gris- sin querer me hicieron recordar a mi mejor amigo –dando un suspiro miró hacia arriba, el atardecer comenzaba a pintar el cielo de tenues colores rojos y anaranjados.

-unos chicos.. –en ocasiones la chica sospechaba de los gustos de su novio, con ella era el hombre mas dulce del planeta, el chico perfecto, respetuoso, caballeroso, amable, sin contar esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, pero cuando estaba con su mejor amigo Kai, se portaba muy diferente, como los hombres suelen llevarse entre ellos- y luego?.

-pues nada.. me vieron que los estaba observando y me invitaron a jugar una "cascarita" (**hmm.. es como un especie de mini partido de futbol que puede durar desde 5 minutos hasta 1 hora, solo es para entretenerse y se puede jugar sin limite de jugadores**), obviamente acepté, espero que eso no te moleste.. –se detuvo frente al carro, quitándole la alarma de seguridad, abrió la puerta del copiloto después de una reverencia invitó a su joven pareja a que abordara el vehículo.

-desde luego que no.. sólo te pido puntualidad en tus compromisos.. Brooklyn –se subió al auto, acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y miró al frente.

-ya te había dicho lo siento.. –cerrando la puerta del auto, puso en marcha el motor.

-eso me dices siempre que te demoras en algo… de hecho es cada vez que salimos, mejor ya no quedemos en nada y sólo veámonos en la escuela –cruzó sus brazos.

-me estas terminando?.. –apagó el motor, golpeó el volante y miró a la chica- demonios Melisa no puedes aceptar un simple lo siento, ya me conoces.

-nunca dije que terminaríamos Brooklyn.. me estas orillando a tomar esa decisión –alzó el nivel de su voz- y olvidaba que para verme con tigo tengo que llegar una hora después de lo acordado.

-ya te dije por que razón llegué tarde –tomó con violencia la muñeca de la chica- y dime ya que es lo que quieres maldita sea!.

-déjame, me estás lastimando –forcejeaba con el pelirrojo, pero éste la superaba en fuerza por mucho- estás asi desde que tu estúpido amigo Hiwatari se largó, te preocupas mas por ese tipo que por tu propia novia –siguió jalando para liberar su muñeca- pareciera que el es a quien realmente amas! –sin pensar soltó la frase.

-perdón, dios.. –golpeó con frustración una vez más el volante, sin soltar a la chica- no puedo creer que estés celosa de mi mejor amigo.. eres una mal pensada carajo! –con mas fuerza jaló a la chica.

-ahhhh me duele.. –tomó su bolsa y comenzó a golpearlo- suéltame maldito maniático, estas loco, dañado!.. que mierda te pasa! –gran error.. había dicho la palabra prohibida.

-je.. –lentamente soltó a la joven, sus cabellos cubrieron parte de su rostro, la mirada la mantenía gacha- sal..

-que?.. –con una mueca de dolor sobaba su muñeca.

-lo que oíste! –una mirada enferma de ira fue dedicada a la rubia, ésta se asustó- sal de mi auto, no quiero volver a verte nunca! Me oíste?... bitch.. –apretaba con fuerza el volante.

-como te atreves a llamarme así Schein!.. –la chica volvió a golpearlo con su bolso, éste salió rápidamente del auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y jaloneo una vez mas a la rubia.

-quiero que te salgas, lárgate! –con un fuerte tirón sacó a la chica, la aventó al piso- patética al igual que todos.. –la miró despectivamente- pensé que eras diferente a esta maldita sociedad decadente.. pero ya veo que no.. mira que ponerte celosa de mi mejor amigo –se dio media vuelta y abordó el carro.

-no me pondría celosa si no me dieras motivos, imbécil –lloriqueando se levantó- por que no puedes aceptar que el te atrae, y siempre nos peleamos por culpa de ese bastardo!.

-ya cállate! –bajó la ventanilla- a el no te atrevas a ofenderlo.. bitch –encendió su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad.

-lo vez?... que tiene ese idiota que te mantiene a sus .. pies –tomó un pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas.

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Ciudad de Londres, misma hora. Una cama de hotel crujía por los incesantes movimientos de unos amantes que ardían en pasión y locura, al menos uno de ellos, el mas pequeño fingía que disfrutaba el acto, por que dentro de su cuerpo, el estómago se le revolvía del asco que sentía ser tocado de esa forma poco usual por su hermano mayor.

Un vaivén causado por unas musculosas piernas hacía mas dolorosa la penetración al cuerpo ajeno, cuerpos sudorosos, cansados y a punto de llegar al orgasmo se movían en la oscuridad de la habitación 201, ojos azules nublados se conectaban al mirarse, uno, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que se detuviera aquel martirio, otros, burlones por la situación del menor.

En pocos minutos, un estómago chorreado de liquido blanquecino y pegajoso, al igual que la parte mas íntima del pequeño pelirrojo; sus respiraciones poco a poco se fueron estabilizando mientras que sus pechos subían y bajaban lentamente.

El mayor sin previo aviso salió de golpe del menor, causándole un gran dolor mientras que las sábanas se manchaban de sangre por la brutalidad con la que había sido ultrajado.. una vez mas.

Caminó hacia el balcón, poniéndose una bata larga de color azul marino, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo mientras miraba la noche recién caída; un cuerpo recién invadido se levantaba de su lecho, caminando torpemente llegó al baño, después de entrar, cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Cabello rojizo revuelto sobre un rostro pálido y aún sonrojado, removió varios mechones para mirar sus ojos en el espejo, empañados por las lágrimas que no hacia mucho había dejado de derramar, con mano temblorosa tocó el vidrio, justamente en los labios de su reflejo, con ira golpeo el lavabo, una marca roja apareció.

…**:Pov Denis**

¿Qué es lo que estoy visualizando?.. un alma patética que sólo está para servir, me digo, una vez más te sentí dentro de mi y por un momento me llegué a sentir bien, siempre creo en palabras falsas, al fin de cuentas.. estoy a tu servicio.

Ese golpe involuntario que di al lavamanos me ha dolido, pero no mas que la punzante sensación en mi parte mas sensible, bajo la mirada por unos instantes y se posa en mi entrepierna, manchada de mi sangre y del semen de mi hermano.

Aún asi no se compara con el dolor en mi pecho, un nudo en la garganta que quiere ser desatado para llorar, de nada me sirve pero es lo único que se hacer, llorar como un chiquillo; no he parado de hacerlo desde que vi a mis padres en su féretros, sus rostros tan pacíficos, que me han roto el corazón.

Camino hacia la regadera, no me importa si el agua está fría o caliente, lo único que quiero es quitarme esta sensación que me agobia cada vez que él lo desea, entro rápidamente y no siento las gotas que caigan sobre mi, solo siento como ese líquido caliente sigue saliendo de mi entrada, poco a poco.

Tal vez yo tenga la culpa por que siempre lo permito, pero él es mi dueño, me protege, desde aquella vez que me enamoré, mi primer amor.. un chico de 17 años cuando yo tenía casi 14 el cuál me correspondía, a él me entregué completamente, pero por azahares del destino, la maldita suerte que me cargo, él murió asesinado.

Yuriy me prometió jamás dejar que otra persona me dañara moralmente, pero irónicamente el lo está haciendo sin saber que me lastima cada vez que me penetra con tanta violencia, yo lo quiero demasiado como para decirle lo que siento, es tan bueno con migo, estricto y a veces puede parecer malo, pero lo hace por que me quiere, aunque sus métodos de demostrar este cariño familiar no sean los correctos.

Ahora que soy el heredero universal de los bienes que mis padres nos dejaron, tengo mas responsabilidades, Yuriy quiere que me forme un carácter fuerte e inquebrantable, el cuál con sus enseñanzas lo forjaré poco a poco, es tan comprensivo, el siendo mayor que yo, no se quedo con toda la fortuna, el es mi tutor hasta que cumpla los 18, el con sus 20 años sabe bien lo que hace.

Al termino de mi baño cerré los grifos del agua, tomé una toalla y la enrollé en mi cintura, abrí la ventana para que se saliera el humo y me senté sobre el inodoro, mañana nos regresamos a Rusia, cuidadosamente saque una libreta de tamaño normal, la escondí detrás del bote de basura, mi hermano jamás la encontraría ahí.

La abrí, afortunadamente antes de que comenzara a tener sexo con mi hermano, guardé el papel que me dio ese joven, tan guapo, aunque me recuerda mucho a mi primer amor, que llevaba de nombre Andréi, como mi padre; sus ojos rojos tan intensos fueron los que me cautivaron, me encantaría verlo de nuevo, aunque sea a escondidas de mi hermano mayor.

Tomé un lápiz que estaba atorado en el arillo del cuaderno, comencé a dibujar al misterioso joven heredero de la familia Hiwatari, mientras lo hacía pensaba en él, pero sin querer me acordaba de mi hermano, un futbolista de 1 equipo de Rusia, él era bastante bueno pero no le gustaba jugar por la paga, mas bien lo hacía como hobbie.

En una de las páginas de mi cuaderno, tengo una fotografía de él con su uniforme negro, resaltaba mas sus facciones bien formadas, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, él es admirable, por eso no me atrevo a cuestionar su autoridad.

Hice un movimiento en falso y cayó una hoja que recién escribí, antes de venir a Londres, la tomé con la diestra y la leí.

"_No sabes cuanto te odio y te desprecio, cada noche sentir que recorres cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y tu aliento chocando sobre mi piel.. me quiero morir.. perturbas mi mente y por eso te odio.  
Entiéndelo ya, quiero alejarme de esto, odio lo que soy y en lo que me he convertido, odio lo que me haces sentir y lo que me haces sufrir. Quiero que mi corazón se detenga, que mis ojos se cierren y caer en el sueño eterno, para ya no verte nunca más.  
Lo peor de todo es que aunque me aleje, regresaré a tu lado.. por que te amo, Estoy condenado por tu hechizo, al dolor… pero me agrada.. soy patético, gracias a ti"_

Estoy seguro que si mi hermano la leyera.. me mataría.

…**:Fin Pov Denis**

..:-**-----------------------**-:..

Algún lado del mundo, 10:00 p.m., El miembro número 5 del escuadrón RSE-N despertaba de su sueño, el rubio a su lado lo observaba con curiosidad, Kai se avergonzó por haberse quedado dormido, se disculpó, al otro no le importó, sacó de un portafolio unos papeles con el logotipo de la organización.

El capitán seguía mostrándole los documentos, en ellos había fotografías de algunas personas asesinadas, las estrategias que solían usar y lo mas importante, las indicaciones de seguridad máxima que tenían en el cuartel.

Cuando el rubio terminó de hablar, le ordenó a Kai que fuera a ponerse el uniforme que una joven asistente vestida con suma pulcritud le ofrecía, el peliazul se levantó desganado y siguiendo a la señorita se metió en una habitación.

Minutos mas tarde salió del baño, el color negro de su ropa acentuaba aún mas su tez blanca al igual que sus ojos que brillaban al igual que los detalles rojos de su traje, sus prendas ajustadas provocaban que su figura esbelta y fornida luciera más.

Su espectacular altura hacía verlo de presencia fuerte y segura, aquel uniforme aparentemente militarizado parecía cubrir su cuerpo con una delgada tela, por fuera parecía inquebrantable, pero por dentro el dolor de la muerte de sus padres aún estaba ahí.

Se presentó ante su capitán el cual lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-le queda bien 05, espero que porte con honor ese uniforme –recargó su cabeza en su mano sin dejar de mirar a Kai.

-no veo que tenga de honorífico el asesinar personas por dinero –tomó su lugar y cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

-tal vez para usted no tenga nada de bueno, pero sus compañeros de escuadrón piensan lo contrario, cada uno de ellos son asesinos, fueron reclutados por sus.. malas acciones –una sonrisa se dibujó en su labios.

-o sea que es un equipo de puros bastardos.. –soltó.

-mas respeto para sus compañeros, cada quien tiene su historia, ahora guarde silencio por que en 5 minutos ya estaremos en la base.

-como usted ordene.. capitán.

La avioneta descendió en la pista privada de la base de Red Star, pronto sus pasajeros bajaron, estaba completamente sola, aunque muy vigilada, un automóvil los recogió, Kai miró hacia fuera, un enorme castillo aparecía frente a el, hermoso y esplendoroso, como el trabajo que iba a hacer.

Fueron recibidos por 3 hombres vestidos de negro, quienes los escoltaron hasta el lobby del castillo, ahí se registraron con sus tarjetas personales, caminaron hacia las escaleras, subieron un piso, después doblaron a la izquierda y se encontraron con un ascensor, los guardias miraban con cierto recelo al peliazul, que se mantenía inmutable.

Pronto llegaron a una oficina que en su puerta decía "Centro de reuniones del escuadrón RSE-N Capitán al mando: Gerard Ivski Zögraf", entraron por ella, Kai entro después de su capitán, ya ahí, vio a 4 personas que portaban el mismo uniforme que él.

El capitán los saludo y después pidió que tomaran asiento, Hiwatari se quedó de pie, sabía que necesitaba una orden para sentarse, al rubio le pareció muy bien de su parte, pero no le dijo nada.

-bienvenido escuadrón Red Star Euro-Asia Norte (**ese es el significado de RSE-N**), hace un mes que no tenemos junta cierto? –todos asintieron- bien, a falta de un miembro en nuestro equipo, hoy se integra un novato, no quiero nada de reclamos, fueron ordenes del superior –suspiró- presentante 05.

-ah.. si, como usted ordene capitán –pasó al frente decidido- mi nombre es Kai Sasamuovich Hiwatari, soy proveniente de Rusia, tengo 19 años. –terminó.

-que presentación tan completa –dijo con sarcasmo una chica de cabello café- no hace nada mas el muñequito lambiscón? –sonrió al percatarse que Kai la miraba con coraje, sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de sus gafas negras.

-guarda silencio 01, no te pedí que hablaras! –espetó el capitán.

-como usted diga –finalizó la chica.

-bien, entonces preséntense los demás –ordenó el capitán.

-Mi nombre es Alexia Jléstatakovievna Savinkov, tengo el número 04, mi edad es de 17 años, soy de nacionalidad rusa y me encargo del uso de armamento simple, la mejor en mi categoría –una chica no muy alta de cabello negro y ojos rojizos se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida.

-Yo soy Aleksiv Jléstatakovich Savinkov, mi número es 03, soy el mellizo de Alexia, cuento con 17 años y obviamente soy de Rusia, mi función en las misiones es darla apoyo a mi hermana, siempre somos los primeros en entrar a atacar para darle oportunidad a 01 de infiltrarse y después abrirnos paso para cuidar que se complete la misión –un chico igualito a Alexia se levantó para recibirlo con una cordial reverencia.

-mucho gusto.. –dijo Kai impresionado en las cortas edades de los jóvenes.

-Me llamo Friedrich Schein Hölderlin, mi numero de placa es el 02, tengo 27 años, soy de Alemania y mi especialidad, al igual que mi cargo en las misiones es monitorear los movimientos de cada miembro, indicándoles si corren peligro o algo asi –dijo un chico de cabellos anaranjados, cortos y ojos lavanda.

-Schein… -Kai se quedó boquiabierto,el mismoapellido que Brooklyn, tal vez el era pariente de su mejor amigo, que gran coincidencia- tu..

-ahora tu 01 –interrumpió el capitán.

-que problema.. pero está bien, capitán –se puso de pie la chica de cabello café, quitándose los lentes dejó a la vista sus ojos azules- me llamo Slavianka Ivaniev Nekrasov, 01.. y por esa razón soy la dirigente del escuadrón, después del capitán Gerard, tengo 19 años, nací en Ucrania, mi función es completar las misiones, como soy la mas experimentada del equipo, me dejan el trabajo difícil, así que no te metas en mi campo, niño bonito –amenazó la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-no te preocupes.. no lo haré –le contestó de la misma forma.

-bien bien.. como ya saben –se levantó el capitán- yo soy Gerard Ivski Zögraf, todos son mis subordinados y deben llamarme capitán, no tolero las faltas de respeto y las impuntualidades –miró una vez mas a Kai- asi que, que creen, tenemos una misión para mañana –04 levantó la mano- si?

-capitán.. pero 05 es nuevo.. que vamos a hacer si el falla? –dijo algo preocupada, su hermano la miró de mala forma.

-no hay de que preocuparse, el los va a acompañar para que se de cuenta de cómo son las misiones, además es una de rango 1, no habrá dificultad, de cualquier forma yo iré a vigilar que todo salga bien, 05.. mañana comienza tu entrenamiento –alzo la voz.

-si capitán. –contestó serenamente.

-bien.. tengo que pasar con el superior por que habrá junta con el escuadrón RSN-S, nada de reclamos por que los van a reunir con ellos, 01.. mas te vale que no se repita el mismo incidente de hace un mes.. esta bien? –dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles de la mesa.

-si capitán.. lo prometo –se puso sus lentes.

-bien.. sin mas que decir, los dejo con su compañero nuevo, conózcanse, nada de peleas –miro a Slavianka- y mas tarde nos reuniremos de nuevo para hablar sobre la misión que habrá en la mañana –dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

-por supuesto.. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-hey Hiwatari -dijo la ojiazul mientras balanceaba un arma- espero que no te olvides del lema de nuestra organizacion eh..

-ah.. cual es? -contestócon indiferencia, sabiendo de antemano todo acerca de la organización, el no era ningún tonto.

-pensé que eras bueno.. por que te eligieron para ocupar el 05.. -hizo una pausa, su sembante fue mas duro y algo severo.

-"El balance de la sociedad… son las muertes humanas" -con mucha tranquilidad interrumpió el pelirrojo.

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

Bien bien.. que tal el segundo capitulo o.o? quise hacerlo menos de.. flojera que el primero, espero que les haya gustado y no me gane una serie de jitomatasos ¬o¬.. alguna aclaracion o lo q sea, x un review, aaaah por cierto, ya que no soy muy buena dibujqndo, pero si me defiendo en las ediciones digitales, asi que hice una de Denis, mas o menos como es el chico pelirrojo, si alguien la quiere, dejeme su e-mail y yo se lo envio vale?.

_**Respondiendo reviews...**_

**GabZ: **je lo del sonido.. precisamente era para evitar que creyeran que se trataba de alguna palabra en otro idioma xD, no te preocupes, ya corregí esa fallita en la edición, no me di cuenta y por eso salen juntas las palabras, pero ya esta bien n.nU.  
Silencio ruso... tssss babeando depende de q silencio se trate.. pongamoslo asi, un pañuelo, cinta, lo que quieras en la boca de Yuriy, atado en una cama mientras que otro -insertar personaje que quieras- lo excita xD pero sabe que tiene q guardar silencio pq si no los podrian atrapar.. a verdad, que te parece ese tipo de silencio xD?.  
Claro que entendi a que te referias con lo de Denis, pues fijate que la pense demasiado, no hayaba como hacer que se conocieran, per mi retorcida mente ideo ese plan, que sin querer.. xD va a servirme para la historia.  
Excitante aparicion.. que te parcio la de éste capítulo.. obvio que no lo iba a dejar afuera de esta historia xD, digo, amo la pareja de Yuriy y Kai.. pero tengo otros planes para esos 2.  
Espero que te haya gustado, gracias x tu review, me senti emocionada al recibirlo. te cuidas mucho mucho mucho, x cierto, no deseo molestarte, pero.. queria saber si pudiste hacer mi dibujo de Yuriy con el uniforme de futbol, lo queria para este fic, cuando puedas n.n

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias x tu review, espero te guste este capítulo

**Anyanka Khushrenada:** Hi! anyanka sama, que honor recibir un review tuyo y más aún el que me hayas leído enésta historia, espero que tus exámenes hayan salido bien eh o.o..  
Respondiendo interrogantes.. bueno queria darle un poco de mas sabor a la trama, Brooklyn no ama a Kai, son sólo amigos, aunque necesito que el lindo Brooklyn actue como si amara a Kai, pero son simples amigos, los mejores que pueda haber je je... x cierto, no se pero estoy casi segura de haber leido en alguna pag de internet q Brooklyn era alemán.. asi que por eso lo puse asi. y Yuriy.. pues.. aqui lo tienes en ete capitulo.  
Gracias de nuevo x dejarme un review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, si no, me lo haces saber, y claro que no voy a estar enojada con tigo, sigo sinj saber el pq deberia estarlo.

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy:** chan chan chan chan chan chan! x fin, a responder tu review, y obvio el mensaje q me mandaste aparte.  
Primero que nada.. que es "Geliebted"? perdona mi ignorancia je je.. sipis el fic va ser largo, una mañana me desperte con la idea del fic completo y me emociono, no se pq pero siento que será lo mejor que escriba en mi vida xD, o no se o.o.. pero me gusta lo q estoy escribiendo.. waa q como escribo o.o pues me da pena q me halagues pq tu escribes muchisimisimisimo mejor que yo, pero igual gracias, y claro que tu me inspiraste, eres una excelente persona muy admirable, para tu edad (ok es solo 1 año pero a tu edad yo no pensaba igual, era una tonta que no escribia nada xD) escribes hermoso! tus ideas son las mas originales y las mas.. admirables, me tienes babeando con varios fics, te seguiré leyendo y gracias por recomendar mi fic en tu perfil.. se veía tan lindo, me senti importante por unos instantes xD.  
Familia.. familia.. familia.. bien ya me cambie de casa y no deseo saber nada mas de ellos, aunque tristemente tendre q verlos si voy a visitar a mi abuelita, pero me vale, aunque.. no prometo nada si me hacen enojar.. van a salir golpeados xDD. total, creo que es mejor ser indiferente, como tu lo haces, asi te evitas de disgustos de mas.. oh esa leyenda, despues de pensarla muchisimo.. me salio, en un momento de enojo.. casualmente escribo, edito y dibujo mejor cuando estoy enojada xD.  
Te voy a decir un secreto, a Kai, sin querer lo estoy haciendo como si fuera yo, me he sentido asi como el, sin ganas de nada por todos los problemas que tengo, aunque, me alegro que te identifiques con alguien de mi fic, otra vez me siento feliz, algo sonrojada xD x la emocion; medicina forense O.O... wow me da miedo xD, soy muy nerviosa, imaginate que se mueva y te diga "que me haces!" xD no.. me da el infarto, de por si le tengo miedo a los fantasmas T.T, pero que chido, neta seria padre. pero igual cuando entres a la universidad ya serás mayor de edad no, puedes estudiar lo que tu quieras, ademas siempre queda de opcion las escuelas de gobierno (lo digo por si tus padres te quitan el apoyo economico para tus estudios).  
Zanahoria.. es que yo asi le digo a Brooklyn xD me gusta decirle asi.. como le digo lechuga a mi Lyserg. eres la segunda persona que me dices que te imaginaste la sonrisa deKai asi, como el padre de Victoria o.o?.. asi se llamaba no, total, esa pelicula me gusto xD! estuvo genial, Victor era genial!.  
De nada, solo quise practicar mas mi ruso.. aunque aun es muy pobre.  
Como! te gusta Brooklyn? ups.. tendremos que matar a Melisa.. xD, opino lo mismo, mi mejor amiga a veces suele ser muy contraria a mi, pero es mi complemento.  
Christian es el tierno xD al igual que Denis, no te preocupes, tmb tendra mas participacion en el fic, tengo planes para él, y si, le gusta Brooklyn. Melissa... siento haberla hecho tan odiosa pero.. je es su novia, Brooklyn necesita alguien que lo trate mal.. pero pues con lo que paso en este capitulo.. espero que te haya agradado n-nU.  
Ojos verdes o-o…. wa que envidia T.T… los mio son azules u.ú… xD ntc on café .. tan ordinarios  
Bruky.. ok ok me quedo muy cursi el apodo pero xD.. bueno la chica lo quiere.  
No, Christian solo le hizo el favor a Kai de seguir su pequeña mentirilla, pero a fin de cuentas terminó por decirle la verdad, y si, brooklyn esta loco… tengo pensadao un.. flas back.. o un deja vú.. no se ya vere q es lo mejor, donde se plasme su locura inconciente.  
Igual pense mucho la forma de morir de los padres de Brooklyn, mas bien de su familia. Kai no es un héroe, es.. un plan, asi pongamoslo, pero era una forma de q se conocieran.. que mas tarde servira para resolver un problemilla, perdona si fue algo asqueroso, pero ta bien tierno y lindo no xD?.  
Pobre Kai.. bueno si lo conoció y mi niño traumado sigue sintiendose mal por eso.. siii quiero a Kai como niño autista balanceándose enfrente de una pared… uhh idea para un capitulo! xD  
xDDD mori…. Enserio creiste q se trataba de Yuriy?.. osea jamas.. créeme q jamas en alguna de mis hitorias leeras a un Yuriy tierno.. a meno claro q se me ocurra.. pero este no es el caso.  
Wa no eres una mocosa desde luego xD, mis respetos para ti n-n, je… bueno eso de q es el hermano de Yuriy.. ya lo aclare en éste capítulo, y si, los Ivanov son un regalo de lo dioses.. imaginatelos hermosos.  
Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias x tu mega review, te quiero musho yo tmb, y ojalá lea otro mas, bien te cuidas y espero verte pronto. Gracias

Es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta el proximo capítulo! Gracias por leer

**-...:REBELDE SUCKS:...-**

**ATTE  
.Minoru Ivanov..Uchiha Itachi..Deidara..Soi Fong.  
_El dulce placer de matarte... patético humano - Rip out the hope of my soul  
Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme...  
Art is a Bang!  
I believe your Promise..._**


End file.
